Power Rangers Mighty Ducks
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: Rangers from different eras team up with the Mighty Ducks after a time force fugitive teams up with Dragaunus. (This takes place in modern time and the characters are the same, like if Mighty Ducks was on right now)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A thousand years in the future, peace and justice reign, thanks to the bravery of the Time Force police.**

On the streets of Millennium City, a figure ran through them as Time Force cruisers chased after him, the figure had a circle device in his hand as he kept running untill he was stopped by 4 familiar officers.

They all had the same wrist device and the same style uniform, but these officers were different.

Lucas Kendall, vainly obsessed with looks and cars.

Trip, a naive xybrian who can read others thoughts and is a tech wiz.

Katie Walker, strong and kind.

And Jen Scotts, the determined leader.

Jen: Ready?

Katie, Trip and Lucas: Time For Time Force!

The 4 morphed into the Power Rangers Time Force.

Jen: Rarvex, you're under arrest!

Rarvex stepped out of the shadows, he had a chest plate and a belt with a clock symbol melded into his maroon body, he had leg and arm armor that connected to his wrists that connected to his 5-fingered hands and 5-Toed Feet with both of them having red Talon-like nails and his head was a anthro wolf with blue eyes.

Rarvex: Time Force! since you defeated my master, i'll finish what he started!

Rarvex's belt suddenly glowed and opened a portal, he jumped in and the portal disappeared.

The Time Force Rangers were shocked at what just happened before returning to the HQ where Captian Logan and Alex were waiting for them.

Alex: What happened out there?

Jen: He escaped into the past.

Logan: What?!

Trip: She said he escaped int-

Logan: I know what she said, Trip.

Jen: I'm going after him.

Alex: I'm coming with you.

Jen: No. After what he's done, we can't take the chance.

Jen recalls why Rarvex is being apprehended, Rarvex killed five time force officers after leading them into a trap.

Jen: Captain, permission to go back in time and apprehended Rarvex?

Logan: Permission granted.

Alex: What?! She shouldn't go on her own!

Jen: I won't be on my own! I have Wes and Eric to help me.

Trip: And there are other rangers who can help you.

Jen: Yes, I know.

Logan: Jen, take your time flyer, you'll get there faster.

Jen: Yes, sir.

Trip: Jen, take Circuit with you, you're gonna need him.

Jen: Thanks, Trip. Come on, Circuit.

Katie: Say hi to Wes for us.

Jen ran out as Circuit followed her.

Jen and Circuit had gotten in Time Flyer 5 and the Transwarp Megazord raised it's arm to hit and send the time flyer into the time portal.

As the pink ranger got ready, Jen pulled out a picture of her and Wesley Collins, who took over Alex as Time Force Red when they teamed up with the Wild Force rangers.

Jen shedded tears as Circuit flew up to her lap and saw her tears.

Circuit: You miss Wes, huh?

Jen: *Sniff* Yeah.

Circuit: Look on the bright side, Jen. You get to see him again.

Jen smiled at the robotic owl.

Jen: I know. Time for Time Force!

Jen morphed as the megazord hit the Time Flyer, sending it through the portal.

Meanwhile In Anaheim, 2016. The hockey team, the Mighty Ducks just finished winning another game and were changing back into they're armor.

The Mighty Ducks were actually anthro Ducks, Aliens from another universe escaping from they're homeworld to earth and trying to stop a evil tyrant from doing the same thing that happened on they're world.

There was Wildwing Flashblade, the team captain.

His younger brother, Nosedive who was a prankster and acted more like a kid, because he kinda was.

Duke L' Orange, a ex-thief who's also a good swordsman and speaks in a brooklyn accent.

Tanya Vanderflock, The tech wiz of the team.

Mallory Mcmallard, The strong and athletic redhead.

And Grin Hardwing, the muscle and wisdom of the group.

The Ducks were more humanoid than Duck, the only thing that was Duck about them was they had beaks and feathers, they didn't have wings or webbed feet like Ducks do, they have humanoid hands and feet with only 8 fingers and toes instead of 10 like humans.

Wildwing: Those guys were rough, but we yet won another game.

Nosedive: A few more games and we'll be in the Stanley Cup.

Duke: You said it, Kid. Speaking of which, has anyone seen Phil?

Mallory: He's off on some business thing, so he won't be back until next week.

Tanya: That's a relief, I don't know how long I can take of him getting a ridiculous get rich idea or bursting into my lab.

Grin: His annoyance was very unappreciated.

Wildwing: Alright, Team. let's head back to the pond.

The Ducks grabbed they're gear and headed down to the pond, they're underground base under the stadium.

*FWOOSH!*

Nosedive: What was that?

Wildwing: Probably just a airplane, baby bro.

Nosedive catches up to the others, the FWOOSH was the Time Flyer landing on the beach near Silver Hills.

Jen and Circuit got out with her vector cycle and the time jet as the Time Flyer flew back through a portal.

Meanwhile, Wes was at his desk when the communicator beeped and showed Trip on screen.

Wes: Hey, Trip.

Trip: Hi, Wes.

Wes: Is there a problem?

Trip: Well, I wanted to tell you first that Jen is here.

Wes: Let me talk to her.

Trip: No, I mean her and Circuit are in your time, they're waiting for you at the beach.

Wes: Okay, Trip. Thanks.

Trip: Call me back.

Wes turned off and grabbed the communicator, ran out of his office and bumped into Eric on the way down.

Eric: Wes, why are you in a hurry?

Wes: Jen and Circuit are here, Eric. Come on.

Eric followed Wes to his SUV and both drove down to the beach where Jen was waiting for them.

Jen: Wes!

Wes: Jen!

Both ran up to each other and hugged.

Circuit: Hiya, Wes! Hiya, Eric!

Wes: Hey, Circuit.

Eric: Hello, Circuit.

Jen: Hello, Eric.

Eric: Hello, Jen.

Wes: How've you been?

Jen: Good, you?

Wes: The Same.

Eric: I don't mean to interrupt the reunion, but is there a reason to that you're here?

Jen: Yes, we have to contact the future again.

The four got in the SUV, put the communicator on the dash and activated it.

Wes: Alright, Trip. What's the problem?

Trip: Time Force has been chasing a mutant fugitive called Rarvex, He's has already killed 5 officers and escaped into your time.

Circuit: Uh, I don't think Rarvex is in Silver Hills.

Jen: Well, then where is he?

Circuit: I've been checking the time device he has, he's in a town about a south from here, Anaheim. And now I lost it.

Wes: Well, it's official. We're going to Anaheim.

The SUV started driving south towards Anaheim.

 **Chapter 2, Coming Soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Time Force Rescue

**Chapter 2**

At the Pond, Nosedive was still thinking about what he heard earlier.

Duke: Still thinkin' about what you heard, kid?

Nosedive: Yeah.

Wildwing: I told you before, it could have been a airpla-*Boom!*

After the explosion sound happened, the alarms started blaring.

Wildwing: Tanya, what's going on?

Tanya: We have a security breach in the stadium.

Wildwing: Let's go.

The three Time Force rangers arrived in Anaheim.

Circuit: Rangers, I found him! He's in the hockey arena!

Wes: Let's go!

The SUV sped off towards the arena.

The Ducks kept getting knocked around by Rarvex, not even their weapons could take him down.

Mallory: Who is this guy?

Rarvex then picked up Mallory by her neck.

Rarvex: Aren't you a cutie?

Mallory reacted in disgust at the response as Rarvex pulled out a blaster and aimed it at her.

Wildwing: Mal!

The Rangers arrived at the arena and came through the front door to see Rarvex with Mallory in his grasp.

Rarvex: Time to die.

But before Rarvex could pull the trigger, he was blasted from behind, making him pull the trigger accidentally and release Mallory from his grip.

Wildwing: Mallory!

The Ducks ran over to her to see if she was shot, she wasn't.

Wildwing: Mal, are you okay?

Mallory: Yeah.

Rarvex: No! Impossible!

The Ducks turned towards what Rarvex was screaming at and saw Wes, Jen and Eric, aiming their blasters at Rarvex.

Nosedive: Who are those guys?

Tanya: I don't even know, and i'm the smart one.

Jen: Surrender, Rarvex!

Rarvex: Never!

Jen: Ready?

Wes & Eric: Ready!

Wes & Jen: Time for Time Force!

Eric: Quantum power!

All three morphed into Power Rangers.

Wes: Time Force Red!

Jen: Time Force Pink!

Eric: Quantum Ranger!

Wes: Power Rangers…

Rangers: Time Force!

The Ducks were in shock at what just occurred.

Ducks: Power Rangers?

The Rangers then activated their weapons.

Wes: Chrono saber red!

Jen: Chrono saber pink!

Eric: Quantum defender, blade mode!

A sword appeared in front of Rarvex as he charged at the Rangers. Wes fought first and blocked Rarvex attacks before kicking him, sending him back.

Jen fought next and struck Rarvex a few times before he started blocking again, Jen then pressed her blade and slid her fingers across it, causing it to glow and she slashed him, knocking him back.

Eric attacked next and slashed him a bunch of times after Jen's slash attack and then changed the Quantum Defender to a blaster and blasted him, knocking him down.

Rarvex then started to run out the door as the Rangers followed him outside and faced him again.

Wes: Time Strike!

Jen: Time Strike!

Wes and Jen performed their time strikes at the same time, slashing Rarvex.

Eric: Quantum Defender, freelance strike!

Eric performed the freelance strike at the same time as the time strikes and slashed Rarvex, knocking him back.

Rarvex: I'll be back!

Rarvex disappears.

Wes: He got away!

Jen: Don't worry, we'll get him.

The Rangers went back inside and saw the Ducks, still shocked.

Wildwing: Who are you?

Wes: I'm Wes, this is Jen and Eric.

Wildwing: Nice to meet you, I'm Wildwing. This is my little brother, Nosedive.

Nosedive: Hello.

Wildwing: Duke.

Duke: Nice to meet you.

Wildwing: Tanya.

Tanya: Hi.

Wildwing: Mallory.

Mallory: Thanks for the save.

Wildwing: And Grin.

Grin: Hello.

Jen: You're ducks?

Wildwing: Yes.

Eric: Mutant ducks?

Wildwing: Aliens, actually.

Wes: Cool.

Jen: Where from?

Wildwing: In another universe, on a planet called Puckworld.

Wes: So why are you here on earth?

Nosedive: Our planet was sort of taken over. So where are you from?

Wes: Me and Eric are from Silver Hills, but Jen is from the future.

Tanya: The future?

Jen: Yes, the year 3015.

Tanya: Wow.

Wildwing: I think it be best if we continue this conversation at the Pond.

Jen: The Pond?

Wildwing: Our base under the rink. How did you become Rangers?

Jen: It's a long story. Who took over your planet?

Nosedive: Long story.

The Rangers followed the Ducks to the Pond.

Meanwhile, on the Raptor, Lord Dragaunus watched the Rangers caused Rarvex to retreat.

Dragaunus: Wraith, who are they?

Wraith: I honestly don't know, M'lord. But I plan to find out.

?: They're called Power Rangers.

Dragaunus and Wraith turned around to see Rarvex approaching them.

Wraith then threw a fireball at Rarvex, but he knocked it out of his way like it was nothing.

Rarvex: Lord Dragaunus, My name is Rarvex.

Dragaunus stood in shock as Rarvex stopped.

Rarvex: How would you like team up?

 **Chapter 3, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**


End file.
